women_in_stemfandomcom-20200213-history
Ways to Interest Women in STEM
As described in the previous section, many groups have been created to debunk the social injustice of women not entering STEM fields. The best solution to this problem would be introducing more girls to the possible career opportunities in STEM fields, starting at grade school. Also, it would be appropriate to set a stronger influence on girls to obtain certain skills that are necessary for STEM fields. This includes, critical thinking and problem solving skills. These skills can be learned through games and programs geared towards girls to help them in becoming more interested in STEM. Educational Toys Recently, there has been a shift in toy companies to make more educational toys geared towards young girls. These toys are to help girls strike greater interests in engineering, technology, mathematics, and science. Among these toys is the Goldie Blox toy franchise. This toy is made for girls to gain better skills in mechanics, and problem solving. Two skills that if learned, would make successful engineers. The creater of the toy has marketed the toy specifically to young girls based on teo premises. The first premise is the color design of the toy, which includes (but is not limited to) multiple pinks and purples. As stereotypical as these may be, studies do show that girls enjoy these colors more than boys. The second premise for this toy's structure is based of off the known fact that females are more verbal than males. Therefore when building the toy or manipulating any pieces, there are stories behind how to put the pieces of the toys together. These way, girls can be more verbal as they build their new toy. Women In Computing (WIC) Groups & ACM-W Across the nation, many women in computing (WIC) groups have formed as well. These groups have been formed to again, provide information to female college students and young girls on the benefits of computing. As well as give peer instruction on programming languages or robot construction. Most of these groups are also chapters under ACM-W. ACM-W is the Association for Computing Machinery, subdiviosn for Women In Computing. The goal of ACM-W is to support advocate and celebrate women in computing. They offer many reseources for all women in computing groups including, free conference speakers and access to ACM's digital library, scholarships, and other awards. STEM Programs for Women A well known program for women in computer science is known as a hackathon. A hackathon is an event where hundreds of programmers and others who are involved in certain STEM fields come together to collaborate on intensive software projects. Last year the Rochester Institute of Technology, hosted their first International Women's Hackathonfor college and high school students. Around 600 women from seven different countries came to Rochester to enjoy the festivities. This event helps encourage and promote women in the fields of STEM. This event is also a great opportunity for women who are interested in this field to meet other women who share the same passion.